This invention relates to carts, more particularly to a cart for holding and organizing tools and miscellaneous other items.
The invention is especially concerned with a cart useful in the household for holding tools needed for work around the house and miscellaneous other items such as containers of fasteners (e.g. nails, screws), a can of oil, etc. It is to be understood, however, that the cart is not limited to household use; it may find use in various environments where work requiring tools and items such as mentioned are needed. Thus, among uses other than household use may be mentioned use in professional building maintenance, and use in auto repair shops, research and engineering centers and manufacturing plants.